The heart of data compression is finding repeated data patterns in a data stream. Compression quality is generally affected by the thoroughness in processing potential matches of repeating data patterns. The more thorough the data stream is searched, the more likely a longer repeated data pattern is found. Conversely, the more thorough the searched, the longer the search will likely take to perform, thereby reducing the bandwidth of the compression engine performing the searching. Compressibility of data varies depending on the application and the type of data. Compression engines generally speculate potential matches to repeatable patterns by indexing the data stream. To achieve a certain compression quality, the compression engine is generally configured with a predetermined searched parameter associated to the processing of potential matches. However, it is desirable for the compression engine to improve bandwidth (e.g. throughput speed) at the expense of compression quality.